A Road to a New Life
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: After all the heartache that Buffy and Angel have been through, they are both put on a path that makes them consider new possibilities for the future. Set right after "I Will Remember You." My 1st Fic, Please Read & Review- Good/Bad wanna hear from you!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories, it got inspired by the the episode "I Will Remember You" from the TV series of Angel. Was suppose to be a short fic but it's turned into a several chapters long fic. Would love some feedback.

*I don't own any of the characters they are the property of their respectful owners J. Whedon, etc.

/

Chapter 1

As Buffy walked out the door Angel looked down and felt his heart break. In one day he had managed to have and lost everything he had ever wanted, the love of his life and his mortality. He had been able to feel her, kiss her, and be with her in every possible way he had always desired. And now… it was all gone, as if nothing had happened, blessed and cursed he would live with the memory of that one day that would stay with him forever and the only one that would remember.

He heard Cordelia and Doyle coming in distracting him from his train of thought; he turned around and started to clean the window glass from the floor.

"Where's Buffy?" asked Doyle.

"Yeah, and can't you two ever have a conversation that doesn't end in destruction?" Cordelia finished.

Angel turned to face them with deep sadness in his eyes and said, "She's gone." At the sight of his reaction at the mentioning of her being gone, Cordelia and Doyle proceeded to help him clean up without another word.

/ Bus Station

Buffy left Angel's office feeling different, as she walked to the bus station she looked at the time and she could see that she was not in there with him for more than maybe an half hour, but her gut told her that it felt like she'd spent all day. As much as she questioned the awkwardness she felt, she decided that leaving would probably be best since being that close to Angel always made her feel like she could give up on her duty to the world just to be with him always.

As the bus arrived she looked back as if hoping he'd come stop her, and with disappointment on her face she got on to leave LA. As the bus began to pull away she could feel the tears build up in her eyes, thinking to herself, here we go again with the pain.

/ The Oracle's Temple

"You allowed WHAT to happen?" he said to his sister.

"I allowed the time change to happen but did not erase the consequences of their actions" she answered him simply.

"How dare you take it upon yourself to make this kind of decision?" he argued angrily.

"He gave her and their happiness up for the greater good of the world, I don't see why I couldn't allow them to have a piece of that happiness that they could have had, had they remained both human" she said calmly.

"Don't you know what this means?" he continued.

"It means we're done with this conversation brother" she said firmly.

Sighing he said to her, "Your kindness to lower beings astounds me sometimes, guess we'll see how things will unfold in this new path you've lead them through."

/ College Dorm Rooms

"Wish I hadn't let it slip that Angel was in town helping…" said Xander.

"Uh huh..." sighed Willow distracted.

"Of course she was going to want to drop everything to go confront him about his visit, anyways, I'm worried, aren't you? I just keep on wondering how the visit is going." He continued to tell her as she focused on her homework.

"We'll find out soon enough?" she answered half ignoring him.

Then as if invoking her presence, Buffy walked through the door; she put on a weak smile of happiness on her face when she realized they were both there, but knew that her friends weren't going to buy the attempt at the lie. "Miss me?" asked Buffy still smiling.

"Course!" smiled Willow.

"Don't we always?" answered Xander.

"How was LA?" asked Willow trying to be discreet about touching the Angel subject. Xander just waited for an answer impatiently.

"How was LA or how was my visiting Angel?" countered Buffy seeing through her transparent attempt at information.

"Both?" they offered at the same time.

"It was fine…" started Buffy her expression becoming serious, "I told him it had bothered me that he was here without telling me, stalking me, and making decisions behind my back, he apologized, and we said our goodbyes. Nothing out of the ordinary, the usual awkwardness and then I left."

"I'm sorry; Buffy" said Willow, "I know it must have been hard to see him knowing that you guys can't… can't…"

Xander jumped in "can't we discuss what I should do with life other than hang around here with you guys, any suggestions?"

Buffy smiled at him gratefully for changing the subject, she already knew the tragic can-never-be-together situation of her and Angel's relationship, and after seeing him and being that close to him today she would not be able to handle to further discuss how much they can never be together without literally falling apart.

"You could always enroll in school, Xander, get more education." answered Buffy.

"Yeah.. and on that note, I'm going to go ahead and head home, it's getting late, catch you guys later?" he said as he walked out the door.

"I guess the first twelve years of education were just about enough for him" chuckled Willow.

"Guess so..." laughed Buffy.

"Hey...um Buffy...?" asked Willow.

Oh no thought Buffy as she recognized her concerned tone, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk... you know about you know who now that Xander's gone?"

"You know... I'm beat Will, it was a long day. All I want is to get some sleep. Plus... in all honesty...there's nothing more to say on the subject." She answered as she got in her PJs.

"Okay, just checking, night then" she told her recognizing that she did not want to talk about it now.

"Night" She answered in a yawn and got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life continued as normal for the first couple of months, Buffy attended her classes, patrolled at night fighting evil, and hanged with her friends. She had even met a guy, Riley; he was the TA at one her classes and they started becoming great friends. She could tell that he was interested in more, but she didn't want to go there, not yet. She still held onto the memory of her visit to LA, and the love and hurt she felt, were still very recent.

Back in LA, Angel continued his investigations, as well, fighting evil as it presented itself. But at night, he brooded away over the memories that were still fresh in his mind of the wonderful day that he'd spent in bed with Buffy as a human.

/ Dorm Room

On a Friday morning, Buffy was awoken by the sudden urge to throw up. She jumped out of bed and ran out of their room to the bathroom across the hall. Willow sat up on her bed startled as she watched Buffy go holding her hands to her mouth.

As Buffy returned, Willow looked at her worried, "Are you ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah…" she answered, "… guess I must have had something last night that didn't agree with me."

"Oh…" let out Willow, "Do you need anything, medicine, a doctor, something?"

"Nah…I'm alright, I think whatever I had that made me sick is for sure out of my system now." She smiled. "Got to get ready for class anyway…" Buffy headed for her closet for clothes and shower supplies.

Willow got out of bed and began getting ready for class as well, but something about Buffy's mood swings recently, bothered her. It just felt like something was off and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She disregarded the thought thinking to herself that so many years around evil that she starting to see things.

/ Back in LA at Angel Investigations

"OH JEEZ...!" Doyle screamed out as he held his head and fell to the floor.

"What is it!" asked Cordy as she rushed to him to try and comfort him.

Angel heard Doyle from his office and hurried towards them. When Doyle caught his breath, he looked up at Cordy and Angel with a shocked/confused look on his face.

"What…what is it?" Angel asked concerned.

"What'd you see?" added Cordy.

Blinking still confused Doyle said, "I'm…I'm not sure… it wasn't like the visions I've had before…"

Angel helped him up to the couch and he continued, "…I'm not sure anyone is danger, it was more like a revelation, there was a woman…well a woman's pregnant stomach didn't see her face, huge belly by the way, then I saw the babies being born, there were twins, then I saw two infants about 5 years old, the same twins from the belly I suppose, a boy and a girl, who I swear man, the little girl looked just like you…you know if you were like five and a girl and …"

Angel cut him off, "Ok, this doesn't make any sense, so we need to find a pregnant woman who's having twins?"

"But who's the woman, and were can we find her?" asked Cordy

"That's just it, in my vision there was no feeling of fear or danger, just joy, and instead of signs for us to find this woman, it felt like this woman will be brought to us."

"So we do nothing then? Well that's just great, now this is going to bug me until we know who it is." She let out in frustration.

Angel stared at Doyle confused, "Is this supposed to be a test for patience? What's with the cryptic vision?"

"I don't know man, it was weird, but hey… I've got a massive headache now thanks to them, so how about you and I go out for a drink at the pub?"

"No…I'm going to head down watch the news or read the paper…see if anything of an odd circumstance pops up on a pregnant woman." Angel said as he headed to the stairs to his apartment.

"All work and no play" he sighed, "how bout you Cordy, have a drink with me?"

"Doyle, its noon…, plus god knows what types of places you get into. I'll just stay here, do some filing, hopefully answer a ringing phone that will bring us more business."

"Right then…I'll see you guys later." He called out as he left.

/ College Cafeteria

"God I'm starved!" Buffy said as they got in the lunch line.

"I'm ok; I'm thinking I'll just grab a salad or something…Wow Buffy, you really going to eat all that?" Willow stared at the mountain of food on her tray. "No wonder you've been sick. Eating like that is going to surely give you a stomach ache."

"It's not that much, plus I can't explain it Will, I feel like I'm starving, now that I think about it, I've also been having these cravings that nothing seems to satisfy."

Willow stared at her wide eyed; "Oh my god Buffy, are you…" she began but was cut off.

"Am I what, Will?" she looked at her puzzled.

"Pregnant?" she whispered.

Buffy laughed at the seriousness of her expression, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh it's just… you can't be serious."

"Buffy… but I am, you've been moody, acting all odd, then this morning you were sick, now the food, the cravings, it all makes perfect sense…"

"Will, stop, you're reading way too much into it, I'm not pregnant… I mean think about it, how could I be when the only man I've been with was… well you know, and vampires can't…"

"But how else could you explain this then?" She gestured at her tray.

"I'm girl… and girls are complicated you know that. It's just a phase, a food phase." She smiled at her confidently.

They walked over to one of the tables and Willow watched as Buffy stuffed herself. She knew in her gut that she was right, but Buffy was also right in the how or who. She started thinking back to when she first had felt that something was different about Buffy, and then it clicked, shortly after her return from LA. Buffy noticed the I've-got-it! look on Willow's face.

"What is it?"

"I… uh…it's nothing." Willow avoided her eyes.

"Yes, something, you've got something face, like you've figured something out. Tell me." Buffy raised her eye brow at her.

"Ugh… ok, it's just that I'm pretty sure you are Buffy. I don't know how, but I just know I'm right. I knew something was off about you since you… since you came back from LA but I put my thoughts aside thinking like you, that I was just reading too much into it."

Buffy looked at her best friend's face and she knew that her friend felt sure about what she was saying, "What are you thinking me and Angel? We talked for like a minute and I came back, nothing happened between us." She stared at her friend and sighed, "Alright then, what's it going to take to convince you then, a pregnancy test? I know I'm not, BUT… if it'll make YOU feel better and you'll stop doubting me, then I'll take it."

"You don't have to do that, I mean if you're sure, you're sure." Willow told her not meaning it.

"Uh huh… let's go pick one up at the corner store and get this over with."

"No need, the campus has a medical facility and they do them here, for free." Willow smiled happily.

"Fine… let's get this out of the way, the faster you get your answer, the faster you'll leave me alone on the topic. Oh wait… what about Oz, weren't we going to meet him here?"

"Oh yeah…no look there he comes."

"Hey Buffy, Willow… were you guys headed?" He asked as he leaned in to give Willow a light kiss on the lips.

"Student medical center, you know, girl stuff, want to walk with us?" Willow asked.

"No I'll leave you guys to your girl stuff, you guys still going to the Bronze tonight?"

"Right we are." Buffy said before Willow could say anything.

"Great, then I'll see you both there." Oz said as he left.

"Guess we're not studying tonight then huh?" Willow turned to Buffy.

Buffy just smiled wickedly at her, and they headed for the medical center.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/ Student Campus Medical Center

"Buffy Anne Summers?" called out the nurse.

"Just Buffy…" She said as they stood and the nurse led them to an exam room and closed the door after them.

"So Buffy, how are you today? And this is?" she gestured to Willow.

"Oh, she's my friend Willow, she's here for moral support, and I'm fine thank you."

"Okay then, so it says here you want to have a pregnancy test, is that correct?"

"Yes, just want to get the doubt out of my mind." She answered as she smiled at Willow accusingly.

"Ok well, it's pretty simple, take this cup to bathroom across the hall, pee in it, bring it back, and we'll test it. If its negative great, if it's positive, we'll take a blood test to confirm and find out how far along are you, ok? Any questions?"

Buffy looked at the nurse uncomfortably, "No questions."

"Ok here you go." The nurse said as she handed her a plastic cup with a lid on it.

"Be right back." Buffy said as she stepped out of the room.

A moment later she was back and handed the cup to the nurse, she set it on the counter, brought out a testing strip, and she put it in the sample. Buffy and Willow saw as the strip turn pink. The nurse turned back to the both of them with a smile on her face, Willow suddenly felt terrified by the suspense built in the room and Buffy just gazed at her impatiently. "It's positive."

Buffy's heart sank, she was in awe, shocked, confused, she wasn't sure if what she had just heard was right or her mind playing tricks on her. "I'm sorry… I… uh… don't think I heard you right, did you say…"

The nurse repeated, "Yes… positive, I'm going to need you to come with me so we can draw some blood out to confirm it and then we'll go from there, ok?"

"Oh… k…" she let out shakily.

"Buffy… are you ok… can I…" Willow began when the nurse interrupted.

"We'll be right back." she said.

Willow watched as Buffy followed the nurse in disbelief and she thought to herself how did she know? Why was she so sure? What's going to happen now? And more importantly who's the father if Buffy said that her and Angel didn't… Her thoughts were interrupted by Buffy coming back in the room. Willow stared at her as she sat on the patient's bed, didn't know what to say.

Buffy cleared her throat, "Willow… you…how… how did you…?"

"I don't know Buffy, it was like a feeling, intuition maybe?" she responded.

Buffy looked down at her hands as if trying to remember something, but nothing came to mind. Her shock was keeping her from forming complete thoughts. Then there was a light knock on the door and a doctor accompanied by the nurse they'd been speaking to walked in.

"Hello, Buffy, I'm Dr. Harper, it looks like your blood test confirms your pregnancy. The nurse is going to help me perform an ultrasound so we can find out how far along you are, alright? Do you have any questions for me?"

"No…" Buffy whispered, "… not yet anyway."

The nurse and the doctor brought in the machine, Buffy laid back, while the nurse spread some kind of gel on her stomach and they rubbed some artifact over belly. A drumming sound came from the machine by her side, and black and white images showed on the tiny monitor.

The doctor reviewed the monitor carefully then turned to Buffy with a smile, "Well… aren't you a lucky girl, you'll be having double the joy of a mother."

Buffy stared at him confused, "Meaning…"

"By your expression, I'm going to assume this was an unplanned pregnancy…" he sighed, "I see two fetuses and two healthy heart beats, so… you're having twins."

"What!" Buffy couldn't believe it, not only had she just found out the she was in fact pregnant, but now she was pregnant with twins. "This must be a mistake." She let out.

"Buffy…" Willow let out concerned.

"Have you not been sexually active?" Dr. Harper asked.

"No… I mean Yes… but it's been over a year since then, this can't…how..?" Buffy  
questioned.

"Well according to my calculations, you are at about 4 months pregnant; here I'll give you a copy of your first sonogram to keep." He handed her a copy, "You're going to need prenatal care as soon as possible, so I'll prescribe you your first month and give you a list of doctor's for you to choose for the rest of your care." He paused, "Ms. Summers, I can see you're in shock, but these  
babies need you, their mother, you are too far along for any other options. Do you have any concerns?"

"Yes…" started Buffy, "…if I am that far along, how come I'm not showing that much?"

"Well… some women are just better equipped to carry children in them, the ones that aren't, grow-out a bigger stomach, but you having twins, is going to get you there, especially towards the end of the pregnancy."

"Great…" Buffy smiled weakly and stared at Willow.

"Well here's you prescription, ask for the list at the front desk, and good luck. If you have any questions or concerns, you can always come to us, but I suggest you choose a physician soon."

"Thank you doctor" said Buffy as she gathered her stuff.

Willow and Buffy walked out of the medical center in silence. "We should talk to Giles, Buffy."

"And tell him what Will?"

"Well… this is impossible, if you haven't… you know… so there must be some kind of mystical evil causing this to you."

"Oh god! I hadn't thought of that, what if you're right? We must go see him now?" Buffy said as they left school in a rush to Giles apartment.

Buffy stormed into Giles apartment without knocking, "Giles! Giles! Are you home? Please be home."

"What's all this ruckus?" Giles said as he walked down the stairs cleaning his glasses.

"Giles I'm pregnant, which is impossible, I know, but Will and I think this could be an evil thing, well actually things, there's two, you have to fix it. Research your books and fix it." She said in a rush pacing. She looked up at Giles when she heard no response, and saw him frozen in place, looking at her in disbelief.

"Giles?" Willow asked as she walked towards him slowly.

"Right, um, I just want to make sure I understood what you said, you're…pregnant?" he asked still trying to comprehend.

"Yes, Giles, is that all you heard, but this can not be right, or its evil, it has to be." Buffy let out finally letting emotion taker, tears streamed down her cheeks. Giles stretched out his arms and she reached for him to comfort her. He hugged her tight to him. "Giles, I haven't been with anybody other than Angel when we broke the curse, I swear, there's just no way…"

"Shh shh shh…it's going to be ok, Buffy? We're going to figure this out, I promise." Giles told her comforting her.

"I…" Willow began "…I think I may have a clue on where we should start researching."

Giles lead Buffy to the sofa and headed to the kitchen for some tea for her, "Where?" Giles asked.

"I know this sounds odd but I felt Buffy different shortly after she came back from LA, I think we might be able to do a spell, something to tell us past events from before she left to that day she got back."

Buffy was calmer now and she started to think, she remember leaving Angel Investigations with the odd feeling that she had spent much more time with him than she was actually there, but she had pushed those feelings aside thinking it was just because she missed him.

"That might be a good idea Will, I kind of had this weird feeling myself when I left, but I chalked it up to me missing Angel, so how do we do it?"

"Well… some events in our lives that we don't remember are kind of stored in our subconscious, so you know, but you are not aware, I'm not sure I'm explaining it right."

"No… I get it, the memories are in us, but forgotten kind of."

"I think I know what you're thinking Willow, a Memory Spell, it's worth a try since we don't have much to go by. I'll call Xander to get us supplies and we should get to the books for any pregnant slayers or pregnancy spawning demons."

"Okay, I'll get on it" Willow smiled contently.

"I'll help." Buffy added.

*Special thanks to my beta reader Natesmama1128 for her feedback. And also to hopefully some readers out there taking the time to read my story over... :)


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank you all to those of you who have taken that time to review my story. It inspires me to be better to please you. Here's the next chapter. I looked it over and over again and am hoping it's perfect. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Giles Apartment

Hours later after doing research, the gang had nothing on Buffy's pregnancy. There was nothing concrete on how it was possible that she was pregnant or why. The only thing left to try now was the Memory Spell, which had to be done at bedtime. Buffy was getting anxious; she wanted to know what was going on with her, and how or why this was happening. It was finally bedtime, time to try the spell; and the gang decided they'd all be spending the night at Giles's.

"Will… so I just have to drink this, light the candle, and go to bed, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes" Willow answered "Whatever we are looking for or not, should play in your head like a movie that only you get to watch."

"It's quite interesting, actually, the way it works; it gives you the opportunity to experience or remember something that happened that you forgot or blocked out." Giles added.

"Well I hope it works because I just don't understand this, I'd say why me, but being a slayer and all…" she rolled her eyes.

"You know Buff; I kind of like the idea of two mini buffsters running around, what if it's nothing evil, what if you're just pregnant, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for you to be a mom, would it?" Xander asked while preparing the pull out couch.

"Xander!" Anya smacked him on the arm, "How can you ask that, of course it would be. Babies are… you know… work, freakishly tiny, smelly, and sticky, who'd want that?"

Everyone just turned to Buffy, "I… I don't know, hadn't really thought about it, I guess if I was truly in a normal way pregnant, it being non-evil related, then I'd be happy, it's much too soon but, if it's meant to be then…"

"Why don't we get some rest?" Giles interrupted, "Let's hope tomorrow we have more information, ok?"

"All right" Buffy whispered quietly.

"Goodnight all"

"Night, Giles" They all answered in unison.

Giles walked Buffy to the guest bedroom, "Try and get some rest Buffy, have a good night."

"You too, Giles. Thank you." He smiled in response.

Buffy closed the door to the bedroom and looked around for a moment, everything in the room was in her watcher's England taste, kind of old fashioned, but pretty. She set the white candle on the night stand, and changed into her PJs. She sat on the bed for a moment, hoping that the spell would work. She then sighed, drank the potion, lit the candle, and slid under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep; she quickly began to dream…

"So let's just stick to the plan. We keep our distance until a lot of time has passed. Given enough time we should be able to..."

"Forget?"

"Yeah. - So, I'm gonna go - start forgetting."

"Angel!" She yelled as the Morah demon attacked him.

/

"Angel? You ok?"

"I feel weird…the demon's blood…it's powerful."

/

Flashback: Buffy walking on a deck overlooking the beach, she gets a tingling feeling, so she turns around, and sees Angel coming from under a shadowed arch into the sunlight, desire in his eyes, he reaches her and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

/

"You know it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about 10 zillion times, because today would have been a real let down. - So how does the mature plan go? You call me? I call you? What?"

"We stay in touch – just not…"

/

Flashback: Their hands touch, they stare into each other's eyes and he pulls her into a passionate kiss, soon their kisses become lustful and desperate, he puts her against the fridge, and she jumps wrapping her legs around him, he then carries her to table sweeping everything off it, still kissing her hungrily, he lays her on it and they make passionate love.

/

"And peanut butter, preferably crunchy."

"I got it."

/

"Because more than ever, I know how much I love you."

"No, no you didn't."

/

"The Oracles are giving us back the day, tuning back time…"

"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had, what we could have had?"

"You won't. No one will but me."

/

"No, I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget."

"Shh…please, please…"

"I'll never forget!" Buffy yelled as she woke herself from sleep, tears streaming down her face. "No!" she cried, "why Angel?"

Giles came running through the door, "Buffy, are you alright? What's wrong? Did the spell work?"

She continued to cry, Giles sat beside her on the bed comforting her. "He was human, Giles" she wept still in tears and a shaky voice.

"Who was human? What are you talking about?" He asked.

She could barely get his name out, "A… Angel…" she sniffled.

Giles didn't say anything, he just held her while she continued to cry uncontrollably. A moment later, finally being able to come down she spoke, "I have to go see him."

"Buffy, I think you should wait, if what you saying is true, we need to research, we need to know how human the babies are being that you're the slayer and he's, was, is a vampire. We don't know what to expect. Then there's the timing issue, were you not just in LA about 2 months ago, how are you as far as 4 months pregnant?"

"I don't know, Giles, but I know who he can take us to, to get the answer," Giles looked at her doubtfully, "the Oracles" she clarified.

"The Oracles? How does he have contact with them? Never mind, let's talk in the morning, calmly, ok? Get some rest, and if you're determined to go, then I'll drive you myself." He walked towards the door, waiting for Buffy's reply.

She nodded, "Thank you, Giles, sorry for waking you" he smiled and closed the door.

During the night, Buffy wasn't able to sleep. She kept on thinking about how her memories of such a day with a human Angel, had been ripped from her. She felt anger and hurt, how he could have gone through with that, why had the Oracles done that. Even though she understood the necessary sacrifice and duty to the world, the pain was excruciating, and once again he had made the choice without discussing it with her.

Next Morning

Buffy decided to get up early and make pancakes for everybody, the smell of honey and coffee brewing filled the air, soon after the gang was staring at her from the other side of the bar table. She turned around to find them staring surprised.

"What… I'll have to practice for my little ones." Buffy said in a smile.

Incomplete comments were let out, "How?"

"Why are you…?"

"Boy, you look…"

Buffy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, it's not like they had never seen her cook before.

"Let me…" Giles stepped into the kitchen … "Buffy, um…you seem to have gained a little extra weight overnight."

Buffy smiled, "Is that what the looks are about? Why Yes… I've noticed, belly kind of in the way when I got up this morning. The doctor said it would happen, I am carrying two, you know."

Everybody giggled awkwardly, "So… Buffy, did the spell work? You don't seem too concerned about the pregnancy now."

Giles helped serve everyone at the table, while Buffy finished and joined them. "It did work," he announced, "Buffy and I will be driving to LA after breakfast."

"Did you and Angel!" Willow and Xander yelled terrified.

Buffy laughed a little, and then composed herself, "Yes, It's complicated and he's not evil, so you guys know, and I don't want to talk about it, which reminds me, Giles… I have decided not to go to LA."

Giles looked confused, "Why, I thought you said Angel…"

"I know, I am going to tell him, eventually, but he's made decisions without bothering to tell me, I don't see why I should give him that courtesy. Plus, they're more my babies."

"And his" Xander began, "I know that I've never liked him, but as a man, well vampire-man, I would want to know the minute you knew, I'd want to be a part of it, this."

"It's not right, Buffy, and you know it." Willow added.

"That doesn't matter; she shouldn't have to tell him." Anya sided with her.

"You guys, I'm not saying ever, just not yet, trust me on this; I'll tell him when I'm ready. In the meantime, I know it's not a normal pregnancy, I am 4 months pregnant and it's been 2 months since I was with Angel. That means that'll probably be ready to pop in half the time it takes for a normal pregnancy. We need to find out more information. Angel will be a last resort, for now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel Investigations

Cordelia was dusting and organizing her desk, when she heard Angel and Doyle coming from the apartment downstairs talking. "It's been over a month Doyle, and nothing on a pregnant female, have you gotten any other visions related to that?"

"Nah man, and thank heavens for that, they're real ball busters…"

Angel gave him a look of disapproval, "Sorry, you know I'm all for rescuing the helpless it's just the mind numbing headaches that kills the satisfaction."

"I know" replied Angel, "It's just that I have a feeling this is somehow important, and the less that I know; the more I feel the need to find out."

"Tell me about it" Cordy chimed in, "It's like the thing that you can't have, it's the one thing you want the most."

Doyle smirked at her, "Yeah well, the Powers That Be work in mysterious ways…"

Phone Rings.

"Angel Investigations were we help the helpless, this is Cordelia; how can we help you?" She answered while smiling at them.

Angel and Doyle just rolled their eyes, though Cordy had an odd way about doing things, it was sure nice having her around.

"Xander? Why are you?" Cordy questioned, Angel immediately turned his attention to her as a call from Sunnydale couldn't be good. He walked towards Cordy and waited impatiently.

"Yes he's here were else would he be. Oh… you want to talk to Angel. Hey…" Cordy let out as

Angel took the phone from her abruptly.

"Xander? It's Angel, what's going to on, is Buffy okay?" Concern filled Angel's tone as he waited for an answer.

"Hey Angel, yeah, Buffy's is fine, well fine under the circumstances…"

"What do you mean fine under the circumstances, what circumstances?"

"Whoa there… let me finish, first you should know that I am going against Buffy's orders by speaking to you against her wishes, and second that I don't like you, never have, but as a man or vampire-sort-of-a-man, I feel you have the right to know. I would want someone to the same for me."

"And that is…"

"You need to come and see Buffy."

"What? Why? Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do that, Buffy would never forgive me, I am going to be in enough trouble with her now for saying this much. Just come and do it soon. I have to go. Bye."

"Hello? Hello? Xander?"

He put the phone down slowly, Doyle and Cordy stared at him confused, "Well?" she asked.

"What was that all about?" Doyle added.

"I… I don't know to be honest, but I'm leaving for Sunnydale at sundown."

Cordy looked at him concerned, "Why? Is everything ok?"

"Should we go with ya?" asked Doyle.

"I don't know Cor, Xander didn't really give me much to go by, he just said I needed to see Buffy, soon." He turned to Doyle, "And no, I'm going alone, you guys should stay here keep the business running. It'll be sundown soon, I'm going to grab some stuff, and get going."

Angel headed to his apartment; grabbed a bag of clothes and packed some weapons. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, though Xander had made it clear that whatever was happening wasn't necessarily evil, he wasn't going to take any chances. The Sun had set now; he walked up the stairs Doyle and Cordy waiting for him, "I thought you guys would be gone by now."

"Of course not, going to stay a little longer and work, plus we wanted to see you off. How long will you be?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know, but I'll check in with you guys."

"Well then… have a good drive man, call us if you need help or anything."

"Thanks Doyle."

"Don't take long, Angel. Here, it's a cell phone, use it to check in and we'll call if we need you."

Angel raised his eyebrow, "A cell phone?"

"Yes, just hold the number 1 down to call us, and don't lose it. Have a good trip." She smiled at him.

Angel shook his head, she was really something. "Ok, I'll see you guys." And with that he was out the door, in his car, and on the road to Sunnydale.

/

Giles' Apartment

"Ugh… I'm so frustrated, I have eaten anything a person in the world would want to eat and nothing makes the cravings go away. What am I going to do Will?"

"Well… what are you craving, is it sweets, spicy, foreign?"

"That's just it, I don't know, but I feel this… this… I don't even know how to put it; hunger is the best way to describe it."

"Maybe it's just because you're the slayer, and since your humanity is magnified, so are your desires. Plus the whole twin situation puts you with twice the wants."

Xander walked through the door, bags of food in hands, Anya following behind. "I come baring food for the pregnant woman." He announced.

"Yup, we've got everything you wanted, Chili Dogs, Nachos, Pinnaple Pizza extra sauce and cheese, and fried tacos in red salsa." Anya finished triumphantly helping Xander set the food on the table.

"Thanks guys, for doing this, I know I've been a pain."

Willow smiled at her.

"It's ok Buff, all women go through this." He grinned at her.

"I just think its fun; I'm trying to find out how much you can eat before you pop." Anya added.

"Anya!" Willow and Xander yelled in unison.

"What?" she answered them; they just shook their head.

"It's ok guys; I don't think Anya understands the concept of pregnancy wants and needs. Let's dig in."

Giles came through the door baring grocery bags as well, "Oh…" he said, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to spend time with Buffy?" Xander responded.

"I see" he answered heading for the kitchen, "you know I promised Joyce that I'd be keeping an eye on Buffy while on her Gallery trip to Spain, but I didn't know it was a packaged deal."

"It's my fault Giles" Buffy interceded, "they just want to be here for me, they came baring food, though, come joins us for dinner."

"I know; its fine, it's just odd to go from alone all the time to your all here all the time. Oh by the way, six stores later I found the egg nog you wanted, tough to find when not around Christmas."

Buffy smiled, "Yey… thank you, these cravings, its nuts I know."

Giles joined them at the table surprised at the odd variety of food and the amount of it, he was sure they'd be tons left, but by the end of the night it was all gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I've really enjoyed this writing this story, hope you guys like it as much as I do... More chapters to come :) Thank you for all your feedback, it makes my day!

* * *

Chapter 6

Driving at full speed, Angel passed a sign that stated "Welcome to Sunnydale!" in no time he'd be seeing Buffy, the thought of that hit him like a ton of bricks. The last time they'd seen each other was that wonderful day he'd been able to hold in his memory but was also going to haunt him forever. The whole drive there though, what had him most concerned was Xander's words. He'd said: I am going against Buffy's orders by speaking to you against her wishes…He could not understand why Buffy, of all people, would want to keep something from him. What could be so horrible or important that she could not share it with him? This thought had really bothered him all during the drive. He wondered for a moment if he should go straight to look for her but decided to go by the mansion instead.

/

"Ok Giles, I'm going to out to patrol." Buffy announced.

"Buffy, I already told you, it's not necessary, the rest of us can do it. You are much too um… pregnant to keep on patrolling." Giles argued.

"Giles is right Buffy, let us do it." Willow added while looking at Xander to jump in and agree.

"Don't look at me Will, hormone-crazy-pregnant-Buffster here almost kicked my ass the last time I tried to stop her." He added, "I'm staying out of it."

Buffy sighed in frustration, "Guys, do we have to do this every night? How many times do I have to explain that my babies protect me, nothing can harm us. I will be fine. You guys have seen me fight."

"Yes Buffy, but it scares us, we are far from knowing anything solid about your pregnancy, except for the obvious mystical protection surrounding you when harm comes your way. And you are to be due soon, and we can't even pin point that, we just know that soon."

"I know, but I have a duty and I can't risk you guys getting hurt. Now, as always, let's just skip all this talk and get to the part where I get my way. You guys coming?"

They all sighed in disapproval and murmured, "Yes let's get going."

"We'll follow."

"I'll bring my car in case we need to get to hospital."

Buffy smiled at winning, "Alright then, let's go."

/

Angel looked puzzled to find the mansion cleaned; there was cardboard boxes everywhere, big and small. He could smell Buffy's scent all over the place and that confused him, but then he thought maybe she began using his place as storage since its way closer to the college than were Buffy's mom lives. He decided not to wonder too much on this and headed out to look for Buffy, she must be out patrolling by now.

/

Buffy walked between grave yards, stake in hand, paying close attention to her surroundings.

"I think it's going to be a slow night guys, why don't we spread out to cover more ground faster, but stay close so I can hear you in case you need me."

The gang all answered, "Fine."

"Yeah, ok."

"Sure." And they all took different directions in pairs, Giles and Willow, and Xander and Anya.

/

Angel began to pick up a familiar scent, someone for sure that he knew, the other didn't seem familiar. He started walking towards that direction to find out who it was. The scent was now stronger so he stopped, hiding so that he could surprise his opponent if he had to and then Xander and Anya walked into his view. Oh he though, it's just him and that girl. Buffy must be close he thought, especially if the gang was out. He decided to keep going to without letting Xander know he was there and then… it happened… that very familiar tingling feeling that crept from the bottom of his spine, spread all over his body… coming like the fire burning in the winter of his life. She was really close...

Buffy continued walking, passing graves and nothing, everything was quiet, peaceful even, she thought. Then she felt something and she froze. The hairs in her back stood up like someone was blowing cold air to her warm skin, but it was the kind of awareness in her body that caused her pleasure. Pleasure and desire when she was near… She shook her head. "It can't be…" she whispered.

Angel caught a glimpse of Buffy's back, she somehow looked like she was glowing, there was definitely something different about her, and yet at the same time she had not changed much. She was still that beautiful petite blonde that he adored, and would continue to adore the rest of eternity. She'd been tracking a moment ago and now she had suddenly stopped, she was shaking her head when he heard her say, "It can't be…" He then thought, could it be possible that we are that much connected to each other that she knows it's me? I'm not going to be able to stay hiding for long then. And just when he decided to come out of the shadows, he sensed danger.

Enwrapped in her thoughts and confused by what she was feeling Buffy was caught a little off guard when two vampires tried to rush her. But since the pregnancy, her reflexes had heightened and she was able to snap out of her thoughts in time to block their attacks. She staked the first when he came at her and the second after a moment that she knocked him to the ground and staked him there. "Whoa…" she smiled.

Angel was about to jump in and help when she suddenly had staked them both and they were dust on the ground. He smirked; his love had definitely gotten better, probably could take him down now if she wanted. And with that he began to approach her, not being able to control himself he wanted to be near her.

Buffy felt that feeling take her again, getting stronger this time, making her feel weak at the knees and with that she turned around and gasped. Horror and guilt filled her face, trembling inside she said, "Angel?"

Heat building inside him as he walked closer and closer, and when she turned around to face him, shock stopped him in place. The woman he loved was looking at him with fear in her eyes, hands to her pregnant belly, he noticed the wedding band on her left hand ring finger… then she whispered his name like a wish. Shock wearing off, understanding filled his mind and he felt his heart break, pain filled every inch of his body as he understood why Buffy had wanted to keep this from him and why she had asked everyone else not to tell him. His soul mate was having another man's child, the ring told him she had obviously moved on, and that hurt him to the very core. He thought, I have to pull myself together, come up with a reason as to why I am here, I can't show her at all my pain. Voice strained, he was finally able to speak, "Buffy…"

She noticed the smile fade from his lips, he'd stopped before her first with such joy in his eyes and now, his face was cold and hard, emotionless like when he wanted to hide what he was feeling or going through from her. "What are you …" she cleared her throat, "I can explain…"

He raised his hand to stop her from talking, "No need." He said in a harsh tone and began to walk away.

She winced at the anger of his tone, but still pled, "Please Angel" she saw him pause but didn't turn around to face her, "It's not what it looks like, I know what you must be thinking…"

He turned around hurt flashed in his eyes for a moment and said, "You can't know what I'm thinking, Buffy. You say it's not what it looks like, because it looks like you're a whole lot married and pregnant." And before she could get a word in he continued, "Look, it doesn't matter, you don't owe me any explanations. I left so you could have the life that I can't give you. You've obviously founded it." He waited a moment before continuing as he tried to find the courage to tell her he was happy for her, "I'm honestly happy for you Buffy." He tried to put a smile on his face, but Buffy saw right through him.

She walked towards him hesitantly, he didn't move but he was no longer looking at her. She reached him leaving very little space between them, and that pleasure and desire she always felt for him began to ignite within her, she could feel it leaving her body in waves. She waited for him to look into her eyes.

Angel saw Buffy coming closer and he felt like running away, if she got close, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold back wanting to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and next thing he knew, she was before him, inches away from his body. He thought, why does she torture me like this, she didn't say a word and he was avoiding looking at her. Especially now when his body was fully aware of the closeness of hers, he could feel the warmth emanating from her, making that fire he felt for her blaze inside him, he was sure if it'd been real he'd be set in flames. Not being able to ignore her any longer, he looked into her eyes, and he heard her heart beat rise.

Angel seemed to be in thought when he suddenly looked at her, she'd forgotten the power of his penetrating gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and at the sight of them; she felt her heart pound loud in her ears. She tried to calm herself down knowing that he'd be able to hear it and finally spoke, "Are you done pretending?"

Confusion filled his eyes, "Buffy, I'm not pretend…"

"Don't lie to me, Angel, I know you. Will you listen to what I have to say now?"

Coldness filled his face again, he was dreading having to hear that she was someone else's now, which was obvious, but to hear her confirm it, was something he wasn't sure he'd be able to live through. "Of course…" he said simply.

With this, she walked to a small bench by one of the grave stones and Angel followed sitting beside her, but trying to keep his distance. He looked up at her waiting for her to speak.

Buffy sighed, "Whew…. Where to start?" she said to herself, and then she looked up at him. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

He opened his eyes wide, and then nodded. "Yes… I do." Images of them making love, enjoying each other's company, sharing food as a human crossed his mind. He thought, Oh how I wish you'd remember.

She nodded as well and continued; noticing the surprise look in his face that told her he remembered more than she would have if it hadn't been for the Memory Spell. "So you remember why I was upset at you?"

He nodded again, "Because I was here without letting you know."

She shook her head, "That's part of it, but that's not it."

He thought a moment, and then said "Because I made decisions without consulting you first?"

"Exactly, so why would you not tell me about that day we spent together, Angel?"

Shock filled his face and he thought, could she know? But how would she even remember when the Oracles had said that only I would remember. He was tongue tied, "I… what…um…what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know about the Morah demon, and its blood making human. About us deciding to make things work, and about you deciding in a second, once again without me, to give it all up."

"How… you… the Oracles said I would be the only one to remember…"

"Let's just say that some things happened in my life that needed an explanation, so Willow and Giles conjured up a Memory Spell and I was able to relive it all through a dream. It felt so real, like I was really there again, I could feel, touch, and smell everything."

Remorse filled his eyes and he looked away, "I'm so sorry Buffy, I had to do it, I had to…" Tears began to run down his cheeks.

Buffy moved closer to him, she moved his chin up to look at her and said, "Shh… it's ok, I understand why you did it." She smiled at him, "I can't lie and say that I wasn't mad, I was furious, the fact that you could have kept something so meaningful from me, the woman you claim to love, was hurtful."

He looked deep in her eyes trying to convey the emotion he felt with his look, "Buffy, I don't claim to love you, I DO love you, more than I'll ever be able to explain to you. But it doesn't matter now." He wiped his tears and grabbed Buffy's hand from his chin and put it between both of his, "You have a life now, and that day is nothing but a wonderful memory that I can hold on to, at least you now know and remember. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She smiled and shook her head, "You always Mr. Brooding Pants, I want to show you something."

He stared at her puzzled and then saw her reach to what looked like her wedding band; she rolled it around her finger so that the hidden design on the bottom showed on top on her hand. It was the claddagh ring he had given her back then on her birthday. He looked up at her face even more puzzled than before.

She smiled, "I started wearing it again the day after the Memory Spell, but I didn't want the gang to notice I was wearing the ring you had given me so… I wear it with the design down."

"But I thought…"

"I know… I told you, it wasn't what you were thinking. I wear the ring because there won't ever be another man for me other than you, my true love, whether you're with me or not. Also now, because I'm going to be a mother."

"But then who's the…" he swallowed hard as he realized he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to this question, "the um…father?" he finished nervously.

She giggled to herself, "You know how I said that some things happened in my life that needed explanation…"

Realization hit his face, "Are you telling me that you are expecting MY child, a child from me?"

She smiled in answer, "Well I …" but was suddenly interrupted by him hugging her tight and kissing her excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all, sorry took me a while to update... not a very long chapter, I know, but I will have the next one up before the end of the week. Let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

Chapter 7

He pulled away leaving her out of breath, a little embarrassed to have lost control taking her by surprise like that. She smiled looking into his eyes; all she could see was prideful joy, "I'm sorry, about kissing you like that. The news took me by surprise and…"

"I'm not…" she caressed his cheek lovingly.

He pressed against the feel of her touch, "But how is this possible…"

"Honestly, we're not sure ourselves; Giles and everyone… we just haven't been able to find any information on slayers with kids, or any pregnant slayers for that matter. All I know is that I knew something felt different when I left your office that day, but didn't know what. Then as days went by I gained a little weight but nothing I thought I had to be concerned about." She smiled, "But then came the morning sickness, cravings, hunger, and Willow was convinced that I was pregnant, so I took a test."

"But this was about four months ago, why didn't you call me to tell me?" He asked her hurt.

"That was my plan at first, the day that I woke up with the memory of that day… that was my plan. But then I remembered how you made choices without me, and since I was sure that this, me being pregnant, wouldn't change anything between us, I decided to wait." She shrugged.

"How long were you going to wait" he accused beginning to get a little upset, "because it looks like you might be due soon? Months? Years?"

"Hey… don't be like that; you have to understand at least a _little_ how I must have felt to find out you made a decision without me, _again!_ Put yourself in my place" she added hurt at the tone he was using, "And I _was_ going to tell you soon, I was just trying to find out how I was going to be able to explain my having a typically nine month long pregnancy in practically half the time."

"Living in the world that we know, I would have understood, but… I get it…, I just… I never thought that I would be a father or that I would want children, but since the first day I met you, I realized that I wanted it all. I wanted a life with you, I wanted a place to call home, and I wanted to have a family with _you_. When it dawned on me that I couldn't give you that, I decided that I couldn't be selfish, and that just because I couldn't have it, it didn't mean that I didn't want you to have it."

"But when did you ask me what I wanted?" she asked accusingly. "The day you walked out of my life was the day I realized that I didn't want that domestic life. All I wanted was you. To be happy, a very long time with you, the whole having a house with point two-five kids and a dog was something I never saw myself doing. And the very few times it crossed my mind, I found it to mean nothing if that was going to happen without you."

He smiled at her, "Buffy… you're young, you could not have wanted that at that moment, but you would, one day, and I didn't want to have you resent me for keeping it from you."

She rolled her eyes, "You forget that age is just a number, at very young age I had to grow up and come into a world of vampires and demons. My way of seeing life changed and I changed, matured. I knew what I wanted; you just didn't want to believe it. Anyway… I don't want to revisit that part of our lives. What brought you to Sunnydale?" She asked just now realizing it was too much of a coincidence for him to be here.

"Um… I… was just… checking in on you." He said not at all convincingly.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Uh huh… nice try slick, tell. Who blabbed?"

"Why would you assume…" she gave him the look, "ok fine Xander called and …"

"I knew it… I knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his mouth shut."

"Don't blame him, from a guy to guy perspective he just thought that I …"

She finished for him, "should know, I know. He wasn't happy when I told him that I wasn't going to tell you right away."

"Don't' be angry at him, okay? I may not like the guy but…"

"I'm not; I think things worked out ok, don't you?"

"Things could have gone better, but yes, they worked out." He smiled as he moved closer to her, hugging her tight to him, feeling for the first time the warm glow of his love created by her pregnancy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok then... so I think we are coming along nicely :) Sorry it's taken a while but been working slowly on all the stories I have; to perfect them for you all... As always, thank you for your feedback... Love to hear from you*

* * *

Chapter 8

She slowly pulled away from him, looked up at his eyes with hope and began to wonder how to ask what'd been in her mind the moment she first saw him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, and it was like the babies recognized their father. She felt them move in happiness at his touch.

He was surprised at the overwhelming feeling of joy he received from the feel of her belly as the baby moved, he sensed that somehow this baby was very much aware of exactly who he was to him or her, it. "Them." Buffy corrected.

He looked up at her confused, could she be reading his mind now? "What?" Angel asked.

She was confused herself, the moment she placed his hand on her, she could feel what he was feeling and hear what he was thinking. "I guess I can? I could hear what you were thinking like I hear my own thoughts."

"Well that can't be… wait a minute, you said THEM?" He had just realized what she meant.

She gave him a huge grin, "Yes… them, in all the surprise emotion of you being here and telling you about my obvious pregnancy, I forgot to mention that I'm, well… _we're_ having twins."

"Twins!" She squeaked as he got up picking her up with him hugging her to himself and spun her around in excitement. He kissed her on the lips, trailed kisses to her cheek, forehead, and back to her lips.

"God Buffy, do you know that you've just made me the happiest man in the world." He hugged her tight again.

"Not too happy, I hope?" She chuckled at happiness he showed, she'd seen him happy before but not happy like this. It was like he had finally found another reason to live, something bigger to live for.

"Buachailli no Cailin?" he asked with a thick Irish accent.

She looked at him in bewilderment, "Huh?"

"Oh… I'm sorry, are they boys or girls?" he asked again, this time in the language she could understand.

"Ah… that's what you asked, I don't know yet. I have an appointment tomorrow actually; the doctor said they'd try to find out then since apparently they couldn't get a good look to identify the gender last time."

He smiled that perfect grin he only got on his face when he thought of her; he looked into her expectantly beautiful green eyes.

She broke the silence, "So… what now, with me and you, I mean. What happens now?"

He thought for a moment… there was things that they were still going to have to discuss… where to live, what of slaying, his cause in LA, and the most important… what about them and the curse, "I don't know, you tell me, what do you want to happen?"

"Would it be really childish of me to say that I want to have the fairytale?" she said hopeful.

He was amused at the vulnerability that she seemed to show only to him, "In the world that we live in, you and I, there are no fairytales, but I know what you mean because I want that too. I want us, you and our babies, if you'll have me. If you can forgive me, for what I've put you through by leaving…"

"I want nothing else…" she interrupted, tears in her eyes, "but… with the promise that this time, you won't change your mind or that if you doubt, you'll speak to me first."

"I won't… I won't change my mind, that… I promise you. I will be here for you and our children, for as long as you want me by your side, I will be here." Angel vowed as he picked up her hand with the Claddagh ring he'd given her… and kissed it, as if to seal that promise with a kiss.

She then leaned in close to him for a slow tender kiss, as their lips met she took a deep breath to take in the scent of him, as if trying to make sure this was all real.

Angel surrendered to the tender display of affection, he'd missed her so much since the day he'd left that he was sure then, that there was no way he could go on living. But in the end, he always convinced himself leaving her, was the best thing he could have done for her.

She pulled away slowly gazing at him from under her lashes, "As much as I love that we're alone and don't want to ruin this perfect moment, I should go look for the others, finish patrolling."

He sighed, "You're right, we should go find them so I can rip their heads off for letting you come out to patrol in this pregnant state." He finished half jokingly.

"Aghrr… not you too… it's my job to… you know what… no, we're not discussing this." She walked off to look for the gang knowing that he'd follow.

/

"I think there's a vampire on the other side of that crypt; I can hear it sneaking…" Xander whispered to Anya.

"Why don't we get Buffy, we found it, she can kill it."

"No Anya, we're supposed to be helping her kill them, not locate them."

"But what if it's or they're stronger?"

"That's why we have to be sneaky, come…" he crept closer.

/

"Giles?" Willow called from behind him, "I think I heard something, and it's getting closer…"

"Think a vampire tracked us?"

"I don't know but…"

Xander and Anya jumped out at them ready to attack. "AH!" They all yelled.

"XANDER! You scared us…" Will said trying to catch her breath from nearly giving herself a heart attack.

"Oh for heaven's sake… it was you?" Giles asked annoyed.

"Yes, us… why were you two being all sneaky, scary, and stuff…" Anya answered.

"We scared YOU? You scared US; I thought we were doing this side?" Xander said putting his stake away.

Giles shook his head, "We finished our side so we continued moving see if we would meet you…"

"Great well…"

Buffy and Angel had just caught the end of the gang's run-in with each other as they scared each other to death. Buffy laughed to herself as she thought how they wanted to be the ones to take over patrolling, when they couldn't go without scaring themselves. "Way to go team?" she said approaching them with a raised eye brow.

Scattered voices answered, "Buffy?"

"We were just…"

"WE did fine…"

"This isn't…"

"Uh Huh?" She smiled at them amused.

Angel joined Buffy standing right behind her, were he knew she would feel his presence, not that she couldn't tell. She could tell when he was close from a mile away. The gang gasped as Angel appeared, followed by wide-eyed looks.

Angel stared at them with humor, "Hey guys…"

Buffy smiled with such affection showing on her face, that they all realized that he must already know everything. They relaxed…

"Angel, good to see you…" greeted Giles.

"Angel! You're here…" Will added.

"Yey… Dead boy… you made it." Xander said pleased he'd listened to him.

"Angel? Oh… you're that Angel… I remember you…" Anya added.


	9. Chapter 9

Yey... Another chapter... I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and if it's not too much to ask I'd like be greedy and say PLEAAASE more :) They inspire me to be better! So thank you, thank you, and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Buffy… I think it's time to head back." Giles gestured for the gang to begin to head home. "Angel… I assume Buffy has filled you in on as much as we know?"

"Uh… pretty much." He said with a slight smile on his lips. The news of him being a father hadn't really sunk in completely, and the feeling of joy at that, was new to him.

Giles noticed the smirk, "I guess Congratulations are in order?" he extended his hand to Angel.

Buffy watched moved by his gesture, she was glad to see that aside from all of the hurtful things that they had all been through in the past, that they could rise above it all and be if nothing else… friends.

"Thank you, Giles. I am very excited." He shook his hand back.

The gang jumped in to congratulate as well, "Yeah, Congrats…" said Anya trying to be the sensitive human, though she didn't understand.

"Yes, um… Congratulations man…" Xander added, he began to think that though Angel was not his cup of tea, the wonderful miracle of him practically being an uncle, he hoped, was partly because of him.

Willow went up to him and hugged him, "Congratulations Dad to be."

"Thanks guys," Angel felt odd for the congratulations that he thought he'd never in his life would get to hear, but being here with Buffy and her expecting his children brought out in him a sense belonging and peace, he was happy.

"You okay Dad?" Buffy asked jokingly.

"What? Oh… Yes… I just, the news are... I just still have a hard time believing that this is really happening, anyway, we should get you home. You should rest, what time is your appointment tomorrow?"

Buffy frowned, "After my classes, at 2:00pm…"

Angel watched as her face saddened, "And why the sad face?" he questioned.

"Because…" she began not wanting to continue, expecting him to jump on board and go to all of her doctor's appointments, was something she shouldn't expect him to do.

"She wants you there, Angel." Giles finished her thought.

He smiled and turned to face her, "And I will be."

"But the sun…" she worried.

"I've always found my way around without having to walk outside, I'll find a way." He said confidently.

"Okay," she smiled. She was so content, her life was complete now. Well almost complete, it wouldn't be until the babies are born.

"Well, Anya and I are gonna head home, we'll meet you at the doctor's Buff, Angel good to see ya."

"Yeah, good night." Added Anya.

"I'll head home with you guys," Will yelled after them to wait for her, "see you tomorrow Buffy, bye Angel, night Giles." She ran off.

They yelled their goodbyes. "So…" Buffy began to ask.

"My car is on the other side, we should get going." Giles told Buffy.

Angel agreed, "Yes Buffy you should…"

She cut him off, "Actually Giles, I'm gonna stay at the mansion tonight, if that's okay?" she asked.

Giles knew that Buffy asking was out of respect for him, but was not actually asking for permission so he didn't have another choice than to agree. "Of course, would you please just check in, in the morning, and I'll meet you at the doctor's tomorrow as well." He stared at Angel with a sense of father authority, "Take care of her, goodnight."

She smiled pleased that he didn't fuss about her decision, "Good night Giles."

Angel had always appreciated how much the watcher took care of his slayer, more like a father than anything else, "I will, night."

/

Angel and Buffy began to walk home holding hands; it had not occurred to him until now that she must exhausted, after another day of slaying with all the walking and now the babies, he got concerned. "Are you sure you're okay walking, I can… you know… carry you."

She laughed, "I'm fine, I'm pregnant not disabled, but I think it's cute, your concern."

"I just… I've only heard stories about the tiredness, swollen feet, crankiness, the food cravings…"

"Well…" she smiled, "I do feel tired sometimes, my feet I think are fine but wouldn't object to a foot massage," she quirked an eyebrow, "and I don't know about the crankiness, you can ask the gang tomorrow, and as far as the cravings, I have them A LOT but only because what I seem to want does not get satisfied."

"I can take care of that… I can take care of everything…" he answered excited to now be a part of being able to provide whatever she needed or wanted.

They arrived at the mansion, as they walked through the door; they were greeted by a huge amount of boxes.

"Oh… I forgot about all this… Buffy did you…"

"Yes, I didn't know if you and I were ever going to… you know… be together, so I've been having Xander remodel your place into a more livable home. I wanted our kids to have a little piece of you, living here was my attempt at that."

He reached for her taking her in an embrace and kissed her on the lips, "Really?" he whispered against her.

She looked up at him with love, "Really," she answered.

He then suddenly scooped her up in his arms, elating a shriek from her, and began to pepper kisses on her ear and neck tickling her.

"Angelllll!" she laughed as he took her to the sofa; he removed the white sheet covering it for protection and laid her down.

"So what's in all the boxes?" he questioned before she began to protest of him carrying her knowing she would not be okay with that.

She narrowed her eyes jokingly and said, "Am I going have to fight you on letting me be with all the pregnancy stuff?"

"Yup, or… you could just give in because you know I'm gonna win." He stared at her, huge grin on his face.

"Oh really…" she stared back, "we'll see about that."

"So…" Angel motioned to the boxes.

"Oh… you know, there's clothes for me and the babies, furniture, stuff that I need to put together, baby cribs, decorations… the usual stuff you need in a home. Xander just finished minor adjustments yesterday; we're supposed to get together on the weekend to put everything up."

"Xander did all this…" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah and he's really good, he took this construction job and in weeks managed to be the one running that place."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You can give me tour of the changes later, are you hungry at all, can I get you anything…peanut butter… ice cream maybe…" He joked.

She gave him a look and raised her eyebrow, she was well aware of his probing at how much she remembered of that day, "Very funny… no I think I'm okay."

He beamed at her when he saw that she remembered that part, but now he on the other hand, was thirsty. He hadn't fed before he left LA, and in all the emotion he'd been distracted, but now being at the mansion relaxed. Hunger set in. Lucky for him he'd remember to pack some blood and had put it in the kitchen's fridge before heading out to look for Buffy. He didn't like to drink it cold but there was probably no other choice.

She was lying on the sofa comfortably, staring at him be in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh sorry, I just need to… I'll be back in minute…"

"Why… Why you being all weird?"

"I need to… I have to… I haven't… fed." He said embarrassed.

She got up and walked to him, "You don't need to hide or be embarrassed by that. I know you're a vampire and you have to eat just like I need to eat."

"I know that but it just doesn't feel right to do it in front of you…"

"Look… if we're going to make things work between us then this is going to be a part of it. So stop with the shy and get your food or blood or whatever…"

He wasn't sure that he'd feel comfortable drinking in front of her but he also knew that she wasn't going to let him get away to drink somewhere else, he resigned and went for his blood.

"I don't suppose there'd be a microwave in one of your boxes?" he yelled from the kitchen.

She smiled at him listening to her, "There's a box under the table… there's one in there." She yelled back.

A moment later, he came back holding a tall glass in which you could see the thick red liquid hardly move as he walked. Buffy was focused on the liquid, she could smell its sweet scent, feel the warmth coming from it, and it was making her mouth dry. The babies began to move inside as if trying to tell her something. He sat by her on the sofa and set the cup on the center table. He glanced at her uncomfortably. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Her heart began to pound, like it wanted to jump out of her chest, she felt a certain expectation coming from her babies, and her mouth began to water, she felt all too suddenly very hungry. And then she realized what she'd been craving all this time… blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty... So I hope this chapter answers some of the questions you guys have and trust me, you'll understand more as the story develops :)

PLEASE Review... I love to hear from you. It makes me want to write better to please *YOU*

* * *

Chapter 10

Back at Wolfram & Hart in LA, Lilah and Lindsey had been doing extensive research on Angel since his last appearance at their office.

"Did you know our new player in town has gone out of town?" He questioned Lilah.

"Yes… I am aware of that Lindsey…" she answered annoyed.

"Well… does he know?" He went on.

"I'm quite sure that by now he's been informed, but don't worry… it's not going to mess with our plans."

"The Senior Partners said they can't be touched…"

"I know… but they said because those kids are the key to something else, which is why I've arranged for someone to take care of them, and bring the kids to us without it coming back to you and me."

"I'm surprised that there haven't been more attempts at ridding the world of the slayer and her package…"

"It's because you don't do your homework…" she stared at him, "The watcher and the witch casted a spell that keeps Demons from seeing the true nature of the slayer's appearance. Anyone who'd have bad intentions towards her can't see her pregnancy…"

"Gotta hand it to you Lilah, you may not have a life but you sure as hell can do your job like no one else."

She scoffed, "I do… what I get paid to do… anyways, for now, we've kept activity in Sunnydale, at least from our part, slow…"

"Good, but not too slow that they'd notice right…?" He paced in the office.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She glared at him.

He smirked at her, "Just checking…"

/

Angel heard Buffy's heart beat rise in some sort of anticipation, he looked at her and she was so lost in thought staring with desire at the cup of blood. He began to pay more attention to the heart beats of his children, and they were synchronized with their mother's in want, in need. He was then startled by her reaching over and drinking the glass of blood with such a thirst that one would think she'd never drank anything in her life. He couldn't say a word, he just stared dumbfounded.

Buffy let her instincts take over and reached for the cup and began to drink desperately, like there was a drought in her body that needed to be quenched. She felt the thick, delicious texture run over her tongue and slide down her throat in such pleasure. Her taste buds told her the taste was sweet and satisfying, when the delicious torment of this drink stopped she frowned… she then consciously realized what she'd done and stared at Angel in shock and shame.

"Um… wow… I… I didn't know how disturbing this could look until you're the one staring from the other side…" he said as he watched the trace of blood on her lips.

"Oh God!" she whispered self-conscious, wiping her mouth with her arm, "Did I just really…"

He smiled, "Um… yes… you did…"

"I… I don't know what to say, one moment I was fine, then the next you walked in with glass in your hand and I was suddenly in a trance, hypnotized by the sight of it."

"Is this the first time that's happened?" he asked concerned just now realizing what this could mean.

"Yes, of course, but then again… it's not like I was around any other vampires with a stash of blood for me to look at or crave or…" she began to think, it was so obvious now; how come she hadn't thought about it before. Her babies were half human and half vampire, it was only logical that they'd… "Of course" she said out loud.

Angel stared confused and dreaded that she may have come to the realization of what the babies might be, "Of course what…"

"For a while now I've had these cravings and I felt such hunger for, so I ate everything and anything pretty much in sight. And it would work… for a while anyway, but then the hunger would return. Everyone would ask what it was that I wanted and I just couldn't tell them because I didn't even know what I needed, until now… I see, and it should've made sense that a child from me and you would have to be half human and half…"

"Vampire…" he whispered with his head down. Would she hate him now, would she ask him to leave, would she curse him for all eternity for what he did to her…?

"Hey…" she whispered softly, pulling his chin up to make him look at her, "these babies are you and I; a piece of you and me, it is the greatest gift life has given me in the midst of this supernatural world that we live in." She smiled tenderly.

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and truth in them, he realized how wonderful this woman was and that the love she had for him was as great as the one he had for her, "I don't deserve you…" he told her, "these babies could be half demons and that doesn't seem to bother you…"

"Because they aren't demons, they may be vampires like you, I don't know, but what I do know is that I can feel the goodness of their hearts, they will be good."

He sighed resigning to believing her; after all… he could hear their hearts beat so that meant they were somewhat human. "Well… I'm sorry you had to taste blood to feed our children, you wouldn't have to if I wasn't…"

She put a finger to his mouth, "Stop, don't regret what you are because then we wouldn't be together…" she then leaned in slowly to give him a searing kiss. At first, it came slow and tender… but it quickly became needy. For a while now there had been another yearning that ached to be satisfied… she let her instincts take over and deepened the kiss making it lustful.

Astonished by the sudden turn of events… without thinking, he let himself be taken by it; he returned the kisses equally passionate and desperate. He grabbed her gently from the back… pulling her on top, with her straddling him. The moment she began to undo his shirt… things came back in to perspective. He slowed the kiss, and then pecked her a few times…

Once he stopped, as she tried to catch her breath… she stared with hurt showing on her face…

He kissed her once more and whispered, "That hasn't changed… It doesn't mean that I don't…" he glanced down a moment shaking his head, and looked right at her again, "God Buffy… please don't look at me like that…" he pleaded at her saddened expression.

"No… I know; I'm sorry… it's been a while it's all… and I kind of… forgot." She sat back on the couch uncomfortably. She tried to change the subject, "Um… you know… I have to admit that 'drinking' was kind of… good…" She shied away from him, pulling a strand of her hair, behind her ear.

"Good?" he questioned not knowing what they were taking about now; then she glanced at the empty glass. Though he felt they should probably talk about what _almost_ happened right now, he decided now was probably not the best time; then realized what she meant, his expression changed to disbelief.

"Oh…"

"Yes… it was really good, and I was so hungry or thirsty, I guess, that I was actually kinda sad when it was done…" she whispered bashful to have admitted this, but better admitting to this than to what had happened earlier.

"Wow… Buffy, don't be embarrassed, we are in a very special situation, and like you said… it was to be expected because of what I am. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that either…" he thought for a moment, "but you know… I have more… if you want… we can…"

"Are you sure you're not grossed out?" She questioned.

"Not at all, and at least I won't have to do it by myself…" he smiled, "it'll be something we can do together, like having dinner except… different."

"Okay…" she smiled felling better.

"Okay then…" he said as he headed to the kitchen for more.

/

Dr. Gray's Office

There was a light knock on the door and the exam room door opened, "Ms. Summers how are you today?" the doctor said as he walked in closing the door. He turned around stunned by the strong protective presence of a man that he'd never seen before.

Buffy noticed that the doctor was startled at seeing Angel in the room and answered, "Oh… this is Angel he's the father of my babies…"

Angel approached the doctor extending his hand out, "Angel O'Connor…" he said shaking his hand.

"Oh… um… Dr. Gray," he said shaking his hand back, "I didn't know you were joining us today…"

Buffy interceded, "His job keeps him out of town, this is the first opportunity he's had to visit…" she smiled, she didn't want the doctor to start asking questions about if he was her husband, boyfriend, or any other complicated topics that they didn't even have the answer for yet.

The nurse came in interrupting, with the ultrasound machine, "Here we are Dr. Gray…" she said.

Buffy was glad she'd come in so they could get her appointment moving right along.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all... Sorry it took a while to post this chapter up. Let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

Chapter 11

"Let's take a look here…" the doctor rubbed the artifact over her huge belly, "Well… it looks like they are doing really well. Heart rate is normal… Now let's see if we can figure out gender…"

Buffy glanced at Angel and her heart melted, he had such an amazed look on his face. Like his eyes had stars showing love, pride, and excitement. It was something new for her, she was so use to seeing him brooding so much that it was nice to see him genuinely happy for a change. She smiled.

"Okay… here we go, there's a …"

"Boy!" Angel finished for him excitedly.

"Yes a boy…" Dr. Gray confirmed, "Now let's see if the other baby is as cooperative…" he continued to move the artifact trying to find the right angle to find the gender of the second baby. "Ah ha… and a Girl."

Buffy smiled and looked up at Angel, "A boy and girl…"

Angel held her hand and squeezed it, "Things couldn't get any better…"

"Have you thought of any names?" the doctor interrupted their moment. They stared at each other.

"We haven't discussed it…" Buffy answered.

"That's a first, parents seem to think of that first. Anyway, any complaints Ms. Summers?"

"Nope, feel just peachy…" she smiled.

"You are taking all your vitamins, right?"

"Yes, doctor…"

"Good… Well we are getting close, you should be coming to term really soon but if it doesn't happen, we'll have to induce labor. Do out have any concerns or…?"

"No, I've been feeling great, I mean aside from the swollen feet, tiredness and stuff…"

"Of course, that's normal. Well… I'll see you back in a week or sooner all things going well. Pleasure to meet you Mr. O'Connor," he extended his hand to him.

"Pleasure…" he shook his hand, and Dr. Gray and nurse stepped out of the room.

She sat up on the bed and Angel hugged her tight to him, "Thank you for coming…" she whispered against his chest, "it means so much to have you here."

He released her enough to look into her eyes and kissed her tenderly, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

They walked into the lobby and the whole gang was waiting there, "Well?" Xander asked excitedly, "Do we know yet?"

Buffy and Angel smiled at their curiosity, "Oh come on Buffy, we're dying to know…" Will said exasperated.

"Do you want…?" Buffy asked.

"No… go ahead …" Angel responded.

"A boy and girl!" she said excitedly.

"Aaahhh!" Will jumped and hugged both of them together, "that's awesome…"

"One and one, cool…" Xander added giving her a hug and nodded at him.

"You're a lucky girl Buffy" Giles added hugging her, "and congrats again Angel." He began to extend his hand but Angel gave him a manly-fatherly hug. The feeling of wanting to celebrate with his own father took him and then realized who he was hugging.

"Sorry, I uh…" Giles was the closest thing to a fatherly figure he would ever have, which is probably why he took that reaction.

"No problem…" Giles answered. He understood; he knew family wasn't a possibility for him being who he was, so he didn't have a problem if he saw him as one.

"Thanks." He answered a little embarrassed.

/

Mansion

Angel was finishing up the last details of the place. He had cleaned, set up all the furniture, opened all the boxes and put everything in place. He'd even put out some stuff from his past that he had hidden away before leaving. He couldn't wait to show her. She'd be home soon. Then like previews of a movie… he remembered, Doyle, the vision of the pregnant woman, twins, a boy and girl, the thoughts all rushed through his head. He ran to his room looking for the cell phone Cordy had given him.

"Where's the damn thing…" he searched franticly.

/

Angel Investigations

"GOD!" Doyle held his head in pain. A vision of Buffy being murdered to take the babies from her insides before they were born flashed through his head. He heard a dark voice say, "These kids will be powerful. The prophecy states that the twins from THE slayer and an en-souled vampire will have the power to either bring peace or destruction on earth to all creatures alike."

"Doyle! Doyle! What is it? What did you see?" Cordy asked bringing him water and an aspirin.

"Call Angel…" he said panting, "call him…"

She handed him the glass of water and pills, and headed for the phone. "What's going on?" she questioned Doyle as she dialed the number.

"It's Buffy…"

"What about Buffy, is she in danger again?"

"No, I mean, Yes. Buffy is the pregnant woman from my previous vision…"

Cordy stood with the phone on her ear shocked. "Buffy's….pr…pregnant?"

/

Mansion

He continued his search unsuccessfully, and then he heard it ring. He looked and looked until he found it.

"How do you…? Hi… Hello? Hello?" he finally answered.

"Oh… um… hi… Angel?" Cordy asked.

"Cordelia? Yeah… it's good that you called, I need to talk to Doyle. Buffy… Buffy is the woman from the vision."

"Yeah… we know…"

"How do you…? Did Doyle have another vision?"

"Yes, that's why we're calling. Let me give him the phone." She handed the phone to Doyle.

He grabbed it and answered, "Angel? I just had another vision. Buffy is in danger…"

"How… why?"

"In my vision there was a talk about a prophecy about a slayer and an en-souled vampire conceiving twins that have the fate of the world in their hands. To bring peace or destruction…"

Angel didn't know what to say. How come it always had to be them, couldn't they have something real, normal, just for them?

"You there?"

"Yeah…"

"That's not all… In my vision a demon killed her and the babies were ripped from her before they were born…"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"I gotta go…" and hunged up the phone. He began to run out of the mansion and stopped; Buffy was coming over already with the gang so she wouldn't be alone. He waited impatiently.

/

"Okay guys we have to do as much as possible so I can go patrolling." Buffy said to the gang about arranging the mansion.

"Why don't you take the night Buffy? We can…" Giles was interrupted.

"Really Giles? You know I'm not gonna just sit back, so let's just drop it."

He sighed and Will and Xander just shook their head.

"Better not mess with her…" Xander added.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay... so I feel this story coming to a close soon :) I'm excited... I hope you guys are enjoying it and thank you SO much for your reviews.

Keep them coming...

* * *

Chapter 12

They arrived at the mansion; Buffy began to turn the door knob when it opened startling her. "Buffy…" Angel tried to smile like there was nothing wrong.

"Angel…" she returned his smile seeing right through him.

They all walked in greeting him, and then stopped short, surprised to see the mansion look like a real home.

Buffy stared around awestricken; Angel had taken care of everything… arranging, decorating, putting things away, everything.

"Wow Angel, did you do all this?" Will asked.

He smiled in response. "Excellent job, Angel, really…" Giles added.

"Well Yey! For us…" Xander added.

"Yeah… we don't have to do anything now…" Anya said pleased.

Angel gestured them in to the living room, "Why don't you guys make yourselves at home? I put some tea on the center table and some pastries; I wanna show Buffy something… alone?" He grabbed Buffy by the hand a lead her upstairs.

As soon as they hit the spot where they could not be heard, Buffy asked, "What's going on Angel? And don't lie to me, because I know you."

He stared at her sighing, "I will tell you, but before I ruin this moment with those news, can I show you something?"

"Oh… you really do have something to show me? I thought…"

"Yes… come here…" he dragged her to a room's closed door, "now close your eyes." He stood in front of her making sure she did as he asked, he opened the door and pulled forward slowly. "Keep them closed…" he held her hand and stood by her side, "now… open them."

"Ahh…" she gasped, her eyes began to water. It was the babies' room in pink and blue shades, with both cribs set up, boy and girl distinguishable, and what was even dearest was the old fashioned way the rooms were decorated. It was so Angel.

"It's beautiful…" she finally finished her thought out loud.

"Do you really think so… because I kind of set the stuff how I remember my mother did…?"

She faced him and got on her tippy toes, pressing a quick kiss on his lips, "its perfect…" she sighed still holding herself with her arms around his neck, "Oh how I wish things would stay as perfect as they are right now…"

He smirked at her knowing exactly where she was getting at, "I know…" was all he could reply.

"Now… tell me what the look was for when I got here."

He led her out of the nursery and led her to what was to hopefully become their bedroom, she walked in, "Wow… you really went all out…" Buffy looked around at the very antique looking bedroom he arranged there for them. She sat on the bed, "Well…?"

He walked over to her sitting by her side, "A couple of months ago, Doyle had a vision about a woman that was pregnant, and she was going to be bearing twins, a boy and a girl…" Angel began in serious tone.

"Ooh ooh… is it me, is it me?" she tried to joke to lighten the mood, "It's me…"

He smiled at her attempt, "yeah… except it didn't click until this afternoon, when I realized that… I began searching for the cell phone Cordy gave me…"

"You… with a cell phone?" she questioned in disbelieve.

"Yeah… I know, I had completely forgotten about the damn thing until I needed it to call them; anyway, they ended up calling me because Doyle had another vision… this time clear that it was you… and…" he didn't want to tell her the rest.

Buffy grabbed his hand, "Go on… whatever it is… I've been through worse…" she encouraged.

"No Buffy, not like this…" he shook his head, "apparently there's a prophecy about The Slayer and an en-souled Vampire's children that will have the power to bring peace or destruction to the world…" he waited for her response.

"Another prophecy, huh? Well…" she said calm, "We'll deal…you and I have been able to prove these things wrong, they are not absolute, so we'll deal with it."

"But you're in danger…" he clarified what he meant because of her very calm reaction.

"And I will continue to be in danger every day… Angel, danger is just part of the job description. We've been able to come out of all of it safe, it'll be fine. We should tell Giles though, about this prophecy to check its reliability."

"Doyle said…"

"I'm not questioning your friend's vision, we just should know all there is to know about it, ok?"

"Okay…"

"Now let's get back to the gang downstairs before they come looking for us, maybe I can get a head start on patrol tonight."

"NO!" Angel shouted accidentally too loud.

Buffy faced him surprised.

"I… just… why don't we… get a head and begin research on the prophecy, you can give up one day of patrol for the purpose of the future of our children, can't you?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, he was pulling the parent card out on her, she was about to argue her way out of it when she noticed his piercing gaze pleading at her to agree. And she knew, she was not going to be able to tell him no…

"Okay" was her reply.

He leaned close to her and gave her a kiss, "thank you…" he whispered. They began their way back downstairs.

/

"Tonight… we have the power to make history. We have the power to make a difference… to bring hell to this pitiful world full of unworthy creatures. We can make this world ours, take it, to do as we please… tonight… the slayer and her gang of imbeciles will die." A dark voice spoke.

"Argh!" cheered others in unison.

/

"And you're sure you heard this from a reliable source?" Giles questioned.

"Yes" Angel answered without hesitation, "Doyle gets visions from the Powers That Be, I don't know if the prophecy itself is true, but this will happen tonight, if we don't do something about it."

Will, Xander, and Anya walked in from upstairs, "All done!" Will announced of the protection spell casted.

"Casa de Summers is completely protected…" Xand added.

"Yup…" Anya agreed.

"Thanks guys…" Angel answered, he turned back to Giles.

"Does Buffy know the danger she's in?" he asked.

"Um… well… I may have left out some of the information…"

"Angel! She needs to know… she is the slayer, you have to tell her…"

Buffy walked in with two glasses of blood in her hands, "Tell me what?" she probed.

The gang stared at her shocked, "Is that?" Will couldn't finish her thought.

"B… B… Blood?" Xander finished for Willow knowing he didn't want to know the answer to that.

Buffy stared a little embarrassed; "Um… well… yes?" she began to head back to the kitchen.

"Mo chuisle…" Angel called after her.

Buffy stopped at the odd name she was being called, "Are you cursing at me?"

He reached her, "Of course not, "mo chuisle" means literally my pulse, but back in the day, where I am from it also means my love or my darling…"

She smiled at the endearment, he had never called her anything that wasn't her name, not that she minded, but this, this made her feel like he might actually stay with her for real this time.

Giles didn't know what to say, "Buffy, how… why… when?"

Buffy put her head in Angel's chest and shied away from them. Angel faced them hugging her, "I know this must come as a shock to you all but… being that she's baring MY children, it is only common sense that they'd be…"

"Half vampire…" Giles finished removing his glasses to clean them; Angel nodded and made a gesture for them to do something to make Buffy feel better.

Will walked towards them, "Buffy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything, it was just… you know… weird?"

"I know, Will, I didn't mean to gross you guys out… I…"

"Eww… that is just gross…" Anya never held back her feelings.

Xander gave her a dirty look, then asked carefully, "So… Buff what does this mean for the babies, are they…?"

"Human? Yes, Xander they are human, they have heart beats and I can sense the essence of their souls." Angel answered more than bothered.

Buffy pulled at Angel's arm a bit, since she noticed he tensed at responding him.

"Well… of course, why didn't I think of that before," Giles wondered out loud, "Even though you were both human at the time of conception, it is so obvious that some kind of essence of who you were or are supernaturally-vampire and all, would stay within your being, in you…"

"Yeah… it made sense to me too, the night I came home with Angel. He hadn't fed and when I saw it, it was like I had finally realized what I'd been craving all this time…" she glanced at the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Ah... So... sorry this was one was running a little behind in updating. I kind of accidentally erased one of the chapters, it was a nightmare :( But... at least I remembered what it said and was able to re-write it. Hope you like it :)

Thank you for your reviews, and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 13

Giles looked up at her, "Buffy… I… We… are obviously a little taken by this, but if you are having what you or your babies require, then by all means… um drink? It's just a bit new to us."

"I know and thank you, but why don't I just finish this in the kitchen for all our sakes…" She handed one of the glasses to Angel and headed for the kitchen.

Angel began to follow her, "Angel?" Giles called after him.

He turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

"Tell her…" was all Giles said, he continued to the kitchen after her. As the kitchen swinging doors closed behind him, he overheard Xander ask Giles what did Buffy need to know.

/

Hours later, the gang was in the living room full of books laid out over the center table, the floor, the couches, and everywhere. They were all looking for information pertaining to the prophecy supposedly pertaining to the children. Angel had called Cordy and Doyle for them to try and find out anything over there, and call him if they found something.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, as if a gigantic camera had been snapped on them, and windows were shattered. The protective spell had tossed the demons off, but they got right up grunting and snarling attempting to get in through the windows.

"What the…" Xand jumped startled as Anya yelled and ran to his side.

"Buffy… don't get near…" Giles ordered.

"Angel? Do you have weapons here?" Buffy asked, ignoring Giles and taking charge of the situation.

"Oh god…" Will yelled.

Angel ran to the weapons chest by the couch, "I'll take care of them Buffy, please… stay here!" He said in a demanding voice. Xand, Anya, Will, and Giles grabbed weapons as well…

Buffy grabbed an axe and headed out right behind Angel. He reached the door and faced her, "Don't do this Buffy… just once, do as I ask."

She should've been mad at him for talking to her that way, but a fear she'd never seen before showed in his eyes, and it wasn't fear for himself, it was for her and the babies. "I won't stay inside while you all go out there risking your lives…" she answered.

Uncertainty ran through his face, "Buffy I could lose y…"

She grabbed his hand interrupting him and placed it on her belly, she felt confident because her babies radiated power to her, and maybe if Angel felt it too, he'd feel some kind of peace.

He dropped his stare from her and shook his head, "Stay by my side at all times, ok?" he agreed hesitantly, "at ALL TIMES Buffy, I mean it."

"Okay…" she replied and everyone headed out the door attacking every demon in sight.

/

An army of demons finally completely wiped out, Buffy smiled at the gang as they all panted and tried to rid themselves of the goo on their clothes.

"Strong little suckers…" Buffy said still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah…" the gang agreed all at the same time.

Buffy walked over to Angel as he had been beaten up the most taking the demons out, he had fought his side and hers so that she was in the battle the least possible.

He was leaning against the mansion's wall and Buffy cuddled up next him, "Dumb butt…" she said giving him a look of disapproval.

He smiled weakly at her, "I wasn't gonna risk you or the babies getting a scratch, so…" he said as he put his arm around her hugging her.

She snuggled closer and smiled, "I know…"

"Can we get back inside?" Xand asked.

"Yeah… gross, look at my clothes…" Anya looked at herself disgusted.

"Yeah this green goo does not go with my outfit…" Will agreed.

"Let's get cleaned up…" Giles said to them whining and headed back inside the mansion.

Buffy and Angel began to head inside, "Dibs on the bathroom…." She called after them, when was abruptly taken off guard by a striking pain… "Ahhhhh!" she doubled over at the throbbing losing her balance. She would have hit the floor if it weren't for Angel who was holding her.

"Buffy, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Angel asked concerned as the gang rushed over to them.

"I… I…" she panted, "Ahhhh! I think… I'm going… into labor… NOW… Ahhh!"

"Now?" Angel yelled forgetting he was sore from the fight.

"Oh dear!" Giles yelled.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Xand began to freak.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Anya looked at them confused.

"Oh god, breathe, Buffy, breathe…" Will went to Buffy trying to comfort her…

Angel grabbed his keys and tossed them to Giles, "Start the car!" he ordered.

"Of course…" Giles ran, Xand and Anya right behind him.

"Willow… there's two bags by the door grab them and let's go! Buffy… Mo chuisle… can you walk, can you move?"

Buffy panted… the pains coming and going very quickly, "I… it hurts… I don't want to…"

Giles pulled up getting out of the vehicle and joining Anya and Xander in the back seat. Willow jumped in the back with them, Angel picked up Buffy in his arms careful not to cause her anymore pain and slid her in the passenger seat. He settled in the driver's and began to speed like a maniac towards the hospital.

She was holding his free hand as he drove… when she felt the pain take her; she'd groan silently and squeeze his hand in hopes of relieving some of the aches. Angel winced a little every time her grip tighten on him, had he been human his hand would be broken, kind of lucky he was a vampire at the moment, he thought, but couldn't avoid the sting of pain as _The Slayer_ was crushing his hand.

A couple of deep breaths and Buffy winced once more, her right hand shot from her belly to the door for some self control.

They all heard the sound of metal crack under her grip… The gang stared stunned.

Buffy looked up at Angel, "S… s… sorry…" she attempted a smirk.

He smiled at her tenderly; all he could think about was that if destroying the whole car would relieve some of her pain, then she could break it all apart for all he cared.

/

The doors to Sunnydale's Emergency Room flew open as a concerned Angel and a panting Buffy in his arms rushed in.

One of the nurses noticed the group and hurried to them with a wheel chair to lead the way, "What's happening…"

"She's in labor…" Angel answered not wanting to set her down.

"Who's her doctor…?"

"GRAY…" they all yelled.

"Dr. Gray…" Giles repeated more calmly.

"Your in luck… he's in the hospital today…" As they passed the nurse's station, she ordered to one of her colleagues, "Page Dr. Gray to maternity… This way…"

They came to a stop in a delivery room. Angel quickly set her down slowly on the bed, as the nurse noticed the rest of the group standing by the door.

"Sorry… you guys are gonna have to wait outside…" she gestured them to leave. She glanced at Angel by Buffy's side while she began to prep her and analyzed how far into labor she was.

"Are you the father…?" she questioned him. He nodded in response.

She grabbed some scrubs and handed them to him, "better put these on while I help her…" she said as she tended to Buffy, then the nurse glanced up stunned "I think the babies are in a hurry to come out…" she smiled.

Angel changed and hurried to Buffy's side… "Beloved, I'm here… I love you…" he whispered close to her, near her ear.

Buffy reached for him as she attempted a smile and strained with pain… "I love you…"

Then Dr. Gray and two nurses walked in right behind him in a rush, "Talk to me…" he ordered.

The nurse helping Buffy spoke, "Patient was just brought in, contractions are right on top of each other, her water broke, not sure when… and she's fully dilated…"

"Right…" he nodded to the nurse, "Okay Ms. Summers, Mr. O'Connor… let's do this…" he said encouragingly. The other two nurses prepped around Buffy for the delivery… Then like a chorus came the instructions from all around, "Okay Ms. Summers, Push…"

/

Outside in the waiting area, the Scooby's paced back and forth in anxiousness. Anya sat by staring at them confused as to why this all was a big deal, and every time they heard babies cry they'd stare in the direction of the doors hoping it was news of Buffy. But nothing came, being that it was the Maternity Wing, there were plenty of other babies being born. One of the nurses at the service desk saw their worry and approached them…

"Can I bring any of you guys some coffee, tea…?" she asked, then noticed their very obvious battle torn attire, "Uh… or perhaps direction to the bathroom to get cleaned up?" she asked puzzled

Giles answered, "That would be very helpful thank you…"

The nurse smiled, "Down the hall to the right and I'll be right back…"

"Thank you…" they all answered quietly. Doing something other than waiting impatiently would probably be the best idea since they were all concerned, except for Anya, of course.

/

Dr. Gray shook Angel's hand as he stared at an exhausted Buffy holding two bundles of joy in pink and blue blankets in her arms, "Congratulations… they're a pair of healthy, beautiful baby girl and boy…" He nodded; the doctor then left them to rejoice in their happiness.

Angel stood at the foot of the bed and smiled the widest grin ever in her direction… then suddenly, collapsed to the ground as if something in his chest seemed to explode… he clenched at his shirt gasping for unneeded air.

Buffy saw him give way to the floor and a sense of panic took her… he seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself; all of a sudden Angel loosing his soul and Angelus came to her mind… "No…" she cried as tears began to stream down her face. She had almost completely healed but was not enough for a fight… especially with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all :) well sadly I think this is it... Read on and enjoy. I sure as hell love this story as it was my first little success.

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Chapter 14

The gang was finally given the news that they'd been anxiously waiting to hear… Buffy was a mother and everything had gone well… They were given her room number as they had just taken her there and they hurried impatiently to see the newborns.

As Giles opened the door and they all walked in, they were shocked by the sight of a passed out Angel on the floor in his demon face and a crying Buffy climbing off the bed.

Buffy handed the babies to Giles and Willow, "If Angel is not himself… I'm gonna need you to go…" she said in a teary tone.

"But…" Giles and Will responded.

"What happened…?" Xander asked.

Buffy was on the floor holding Angel now, "I don't know… one moment he was fine then the next I could tell he was more than happy…" she sniffled, "after that something changed and soon he was on the floor clenching at his chest and he was out… I fear…"

"Angelus…" they answered.

She couldn't talk; she nodded and held Angel closer…

/

In Dream World… Angel woke startled… He looked around and he was sure he was on a cloud of some sort since there seem to be only but fog around…

Then a presence came forward, a very beautiful woman, who seemed to be one of the Oracles with all of the golden skin and insignia on her skin, but not someone he recognized.

"Angel…" the woman spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked somewhat angry.

"I am the one, One of the very few prevailing Powers That Be…" she answered.

"What do you want from me…?" he continued quite annoyed that he'd been taken from one of the happiest moments of his none excitant life.

"To reward you… you have time and time again proven yourself to us… and though your work is far from done, we are willing to give you what you most desire…"

Angel stared at her doubtfully, with all that they, he and Buffy, had been through and happiness always seeming barely out of reach; he didn't believe her…

"It's not possible… what I desire is my humanity, but my humanity without being able to protect myself or my family, is just not something I could live with…"

The woman recognized his doubts and fears, "I understand your mistrust, but what is in my power to offer you is true and real, and I know why you gave up your humanity then. What I offer you now is your humanity with the strength you've always had and more…"

He was still unsure, "More? How…"

"With time you'll discover that… do you wish to be rewarded?" she asked.

Moments of uncertainty later, there was something in him that made him feel like he could trust her, "I do…" he answered and with those words he was sent back to his body.

/

The gang all stood around Angel and Buffy who had him in her arms weeping, then he seemed to gasp for air and cough…

Buffy felt his skin warm, his heart beat, saw his features change, and woke in a cough… "Angel?" she called fearful.

The gang stepped back and stood in a protective stance…

He gasped for air and looked into Buffy's fearful eyes, "Buffy…" he whispered, nothing but true fiery love in his gaze; he took her in his arms bringing them both up to their feet and kissed her so powerfully that it felt like it was the first time.

Buffy loved how their kisses had always made her feel such passionate desire for him, something about the cold feel of his body, but this new version of him… was even better than she could recall. His arms were desperately trying to cling to her, his mouth searching and exploring the sensations that'd been forgotten, she breathed in his very distinguishable scent and they both hummed delighted, "Mmmmm…."

Giles, Will, and Xander cleared their throat…

"God, get a room…" Anya added.

Buffy and Angel stared at them laughing then looked each other in the eyes, "How…?" she questioned.

"Story for another time…" he answered.

Things finally settling back to normal, Giles and Will handed the babies to Angel… he was the dearest sight as a father, and it showed on his face…

Buffy watched him intently and her heart almost burst of joy… Life was as perfect as it could ever be; she had two beautiful babies and the love of her life by her side…

/

Inside St. Patrick's Irish Catholic Church, the priest spoke, "Parents and Godparents, bring the children forward…"

The six couples stood before the priest, Angel was glad that Buffy had agreed to bring up their children Irish Catholic just how his parents had attempted to do to him in their time.

Xander and Cordelia spoke, "We present Brendan Uilliam O'Connor Summers for baptism…"

Doyle and Willow followed, "We present Aingeal Meaghanne O'Connor Summers for baptism…"

Giles and Joyce witnessed the event touched as their grandchildren were being announced to this world.

/

They began to walk down the steps of the church a sunny Saturday afternoon… Little Brendan and Meaghanne in their parent's arms…

Bren was his entire mother, he had a fair complexion, her dirty blonde hair, and hazel green eyes; but his furrowed eyebrows and the cutesy smirk he pulled was all Angel. He'd be a heartbreaker one day.

Meag also had the fair complexion but she was all her father, her hair was a rich dark chocolate brown like his seemed highlighted in the sun, she had that same profound gaze of dark oak colored eyes; but her pouty lips and the sparkling eyes was all Buffy's. She'd learn to use that to her advantage really soon, her mother used it all the time.

Angel pulled Buffy to him by the hand… "A life together…" she whispered to him forehead to his.

"Forever…" he added grinning at her. He inclined his head to kiss her gently… As soon as their lips met, sparks would fly. She could only hope that that electricity that they felt for each other when near… would never go away.

They heard claps from around them; they turn to look at their family and friends.

"Yey…" Will yelled.

"About time…" Cor added.

"Yeah man, plenty overdue…" Doyle said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Xand cheered, and Anya clapped.

"I'm glad you guys have your happiness…" Giles said.

"I agree…" Joyce added, "You both deserve it…" she smiled at them both.

Angel gave baby Meag to grandma and went back to Buffy, "I was gonna do this later but what better place than around the people we care about and love…" he got on one knee pulling a sky blue box from his pocket with a white elegant ribbon wrapped around it.

Buffy gasped, as did everyone else, tears building in her eyes. Yes this shouldn't have come as a surprise because they belonged to each other in so many other ways, but it just hadn't crossed her mind…

"Buffy Anne Summers… I can't promise our life together will be easy because it won't… because of who we are and what we do. I can't tell you that I'll give you my heart and soul because you already own them, they've always been yours. But what I can pledge to you…is that I'll spend the rest of this life and the next loving you unconditionally, because a love like ours is eternal…" he smiled at her, "So then… will… you… marry me?"

Buffy was so choked up that she couldn't say a word… she nodded and finally said, "Did you even have to ask… of course YES!"

He got up and opened the box struggling a bit; "Sorry about all this wrapping ribbon box and stuff, Cordelia said to leave it because this Tiffany & Co. lady makes the best rings…" he finally pulled out the ring and put it on her finger.

Buffy gazed at Angel shocked, "You got me a Tiffany's…?" she glanced at it.

"Yup… good advise right…" Cor walked to them congratulating them.

They all rushed to congratulate them as well, tons of comments being thrown like wow, let me see, look at that thing, amazing, congratulations, all rained down on them. Her ring was an upgrade of her last, it was a white gold Claddagh ring, the wrists of the hands had small diamonds as did the crown, but what was spectacular, was the sparkling heart shaped diamond that out stood the others.

"You like…" he asked.

"I love…" she grinned, "I don't know how I'll slay with this but I'll make it work…" and engaged in passionate kiss.

/

Five years later…

The whole gang was at the kid's 5th birthday party… They'd averted tons of apocalypses in Sunnydale and LA because of the kids.

Meag seemed to have the gift of messenger; she'd get visions of events to come in the future; which like her father loved to draw, they made no sense to her, but Giles made sense out of them.

Bren seemed to have the gift of protection, as small as he was; he knew danger and had kept him and his sister safe plenty of times.

They both had their mother's adventurous spirit, their father's big heart, and unfortunately for Buffy and Angel, they had both their stubbornness and an amazing amount of strength… strength was the good thing, but still.

One thing Buffy could not get use to though, was when any of them, Angel, Meag, or Bren used their power or gifts… their eyes would flash a golden yellow. No fangs, no creases on their faces, but their eyes… that was a different story. Kind of scary at first, but you got use to it.

Cordelia came up to her interrupting her thoughts… big belly on her. It was strange to see one Mrs. Doyle-Chase pregnant but it kind of worked for her, the mother part…

"Buffy…" she stood next to her, "can I ask you something…?"

"Sure Cordy, what's up…?"

"Doyle and I can't agree on names for the baby, I want to know how you guys chose…"

Buffy chuckled, "In all honesty… I'm not sure..." she shifted to face her, "one of the mornings at the hospital we were discussing it, I was holding Bren and he was holding Meag. He'd said his baby girl was his pearly treasure, his little angel, and that one day she'd change the world. I told him that my baby boy was my little prince and that'd he'd be a handsome king one day, a strong warrior and protector… then Angel rushed to give me the baby and he was gone."

"Okay…?" Cordelia asked confused, "and then, what happened…?"

"Oh… so he comes back, an old Irish looking book in his hand of Gaelic names… he said to me… Mo chuisle… Brendan means prince or king and Uilliam means sword, warrior, and protector. Aingeal obviously meant angel, Meaghan means pearl and princess, and Anne means messenger, so it all kind of fit. Brendan for my Buffy initial, Uilliam for him and his father, Aingeal for Angel's name and initial, and Meagh-anne for me. It was a long odd process we came up with…"

"Wow…" Cor said amazed, "that's some work…"

"Yeah…" Buffy said as she stared at her family and friends get together in the back yard from the back door of the mansion. Angel came up to her from behind carrying a huge cake on his hands, candles already lit…

"You ready…" he asked Buffy while leaning to peck her on the cheek.

"Yeah…" she smiled, and they walked to their kids singing, "Happy Birthday to you…"

"Come on buddy…" Doyle picked Brendan up stood him on a chair.

"Come here princess…" Will grabbed Meaghanne and stood her up next to her brother.

Everybody joined in the singing, Joyce & Giles (just friends), Xander & Anya (of course), Will & Oz (yes he returned and Will took him back), Cordelia & Doyle (they married and were expecting), Gunn & Kate (she hooked up with him- wink, wink), Wesley & Fred (yup they still got to rescue her), and they're favorite green faced uncle Lorne.

As the song came to an end, it was a great reminder of the conclusion of another year, but the promise of more to come… "Haaappppppy Biiiirthday tooooooo yoooouuuuuuu!"

_~The End~_

_

* * *

Thank you all for reading :) Hope I didn't ruin the ending by prolonging it with the Five years later thing. Let me know your thoughts... xoxo_


	15. Coming Soon!

**_COMING SOON!_**

* * *

A short story sequel to A Road to a New Life… what happened after Angel proposed? How are Bren and Meag? What of the gang? What new evil lurks to destroy their family apart…

_*** Stay tunned : ) ***_

_AN: In the process of being written. Any thoughts, requests of anything you may want to see… PM me. All thoughts welcomed!_


End file.
